Gaang Family Reunion
by Burnie-O'Connor
Summary: Years have passed after the war and life has settled down. As the time of Ozai's defeat rolls around again, everyone is joined together once more for a family reunion. A game is played every year known as "The Chase", where all the children and Zuko go and look for Aang, who is hidden in some obscure spot. Who will win and regain their honor?


Note: Mai is not Izumi mother, nor Zuko's wife. "Zuko and Mai's relationship eventually reached at least a temporary end when Zuko continued to keep secrets from Mai. Coming to the conclusion that Zuko loved his secrets more than he loved her, Mai broke up with him, despite his claim that he loved her.". -Avatar Wiki

I am keeping Izumi's mother an unnamed character.

The war had ended years ago but the Gaang still got together for reunions every year, like a family reunion. Nobody quite knows who came up with or started the annual game, but it was a tradition now.

I stood amongst the other children and Father. The kids included the Beifong girls and the Avatar's children. Today, the reunion was being held at the Fire Nation Palace, which was, undoubtedly, my turf. I knew every single hiding spot in existence and knew the best and worst ones. As well as the most obscure ones that I wasn't sure if even Father, Mother, or Aunt Azula knew about.

Uncle Aang had run away almost fifteen minutes ago and left the children to wait in the corner of the main hall. The adults kept a timer so we knew when to rush after and find the Avatar as my father did all those years ago.

I recalled one of the first years we played The Chase, as we had named it. All bending, in general, was banned, as the benders could move fast than the nonbender, like myself and Bumi.

"One minute left." Aunt Katara said and my heart began to pound.

The seconds seemed more drawn out as my feet slipped on the floor. I fixed my position, the rest of the world around me not mattering as I heard: "Go!"

"C'mon!" Father shouted, waving his arms as all the children ranging in ages followed his lead. Mother smiled at me, nodding so that only I saw it. It was her way of encouragement without having to speak any words.

The group reached the hallway together and we split up into a million different. We unintentionally went into pairs. Tenzin went with Lin, Kya went with Bumi, and Su and I teamed up. Zuko always went on his own, trying to beat the teams and claim to be the champion at capturing the Avatar.

I led Su to the upstairs first, figuring it wouldn't the first on most of the other children's lists. We raced into my bedroom, scouring the entire room to find nothing. We raced out, going into the next room, and the next and the next. Still, we couldn't find the Avatar. Eventually, we split up to search more in a shorter amount of time and I soon reached the end of the hall where my parent's bedroom sat. I had never been inside. But, I wanted to win so I was willing to go and search.

I opened the door, the smell of mother and father wafting into my nostrils, though Father's was stronger. He had a musky, slightly burned scent, where Mother's was subdued and sweet. The door swung shut behind me and I looked around. There was a balcony, the glass door letting in enough light for me to see.

I snuck towards Mother's closet, swinging it open to only find dresses. I then went to Father's, finding old armor from the war and his robes. I looked under the bed, nothing. I slipped across to the balcony, opening the door to find the balcony empty. I went back inside, searching the room once more before leaving. I opened the door, screaming as I almost collided with Father. He grabbed me, picking me up and putting me on his shoulders as I laughed.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked.

"Me and Su looked all through upstairs but we can't find Uncle Aang! I even looked in the secret room!"

"Don't go saying that too loudly and alert the rest of the teams." I giggled as he leaned forward, myself sliding forward. He caught me, putting me right-side-up and patting in between my shoulder blades. "You better hurry! If Uncle Aang's not up here then that means he's downstairs with everyone else."

I nodded my head, calling for Su and running down the steps. We got to the bottom, scurrying through the halls and searching every room we could find. We reached the war meeting room. Its doors had remained closed for quite some time, staying unused for many years. We opened one, entering the pitch black room.

"This is a perfect hiding spot or Father, he's gotta be in here somewhere." the voice of Tenzin said.

I put a finger over my lips, sneaking in and closing the door silently behind me. We slunk through the shadows, watching Tenzin and Lin in the shadows. They searched the whole room, leaving without even knowing we were there.

"Why are we here if they already searched?"

"Because. They missed a spot."

"They did?"

"Yeah. Aunt Azula showed it to me once…as far as I know, we're the only two who know about it." I went to the back of the room, slipping to the back of the throne. Though it looked to be completely solid, underneath there was a trapdoor. I opened it up, climbing down with Su following. Underneath was an entire bunker.

It was stocked with secrets I hadn't bothered to learn of, mainly old war business that didn't matter anymore. I heard a slight rustle and hurried towards it. There huddled Uncle Aang, hoping

we couldn't see us. I pounced on him, laughing as I called: "My honor is restored!"

He laughed along with me and Su, attempting to lightly wrestle me off of him without hurting me.

"No! I will never be caught!" he yelled, running towards the trapdoor with me still on his back.

Su jumped on his leg, holding him.

"Ahhh!" Uncle Aang shouted dramatically, falling against the ladder. "I have been defeated!"

He allowed us to climb off of him and up out of the secret room. Once we were free, he carried us up to the main hall where everyone else was waiting.

"We have restored our honor!" Su and I screamed in unison, jumping off of Uncle Aang and laughing as he pretended to be shackled.

Father returned within a few minutes, smiling and ruffling my hair. "That's my girl."


End file.
